


Happy Mother's Day

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Sardonyx, F/F, Human AU, Other, This is utter fluff and I am disgusted with myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluff piece - "Garnet and Pearl are actually the parents of Sardonyx who's the greatest magician ever"</p><p>I forgot to post it earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day

“Happy momma’s day!”

There’s a lump on top of them, and neither wants to get up, but it’s squiggling and moving and they both know eventually it will be time to get up.

Pearl peeks her head out over the covers and sees their daughter already dressed, “Garnet.”

“What, I’m comfy.”

Pearl shifts and sits up, happy that she was actually wearing her under clothes in bed for once, and she feels her wife bury deeper into her side, “No, come look. She’s adorable.”

Little Sardonyx is sitting on them, and Pearl is grinning at her, “Come on Momma, Mommy’s already looking. You gotta look too!”

Pearl feels Garnet shifting, she winks at her daughter before whispering to Garnet, “You gotta see your daughter.”

“My daughter? What time is it?”

Pearl glances at the small digital clock on their nightstand, “Just after six.”

“She’s your daughter before 11, wake me up then.”

Pearl nudges Garnet, “She’s our daughter between the hours of 5 and 11 unless stated otherwise by the school… they seem to think they know better anyway.”

Garnet just groans, “Do I have to?”

Sardonyx then stands up, much to her parent’s pain and dismay, “Yes!” Before falling over onto the still hidden parent, “I have a show and everything! I made waffles, and I know I’m not supped to use the knife like Mommy, so I used the spoon to cut strawberries because I know you love them Momma… and I …”

Garnet peeks out of the covers, but looks directly at Pearl, “That’s not even fair.”

Sardonyx is laying on her, feet kicking in little black books behind her, with an orange bowtie and her hair neatly done up like Pearl had shown her she could do on her own. She’s wearing a little suit, Garnet isn’t sure where she got that, with little tail coats….

And Pearl’s got the largest eyes ever, just watching the little one kick and calling her adorable. Garnet groans again, “Alright, I’m up.”

Pearl grabs Sardonyx and pulls her in between the two parents, “You did all of that for us?”

The little one squeals as Pearl starts kissing all over her face and around Garnet’s shades that the little one decided to wear with her ensemble, “Yes! Now stop kissing me and get up mommy!”

Garnet gives her a single peck on the head and then flips the covers off to get out of bed. Pearl follows, but she’s holding a squirming Sardonyx while still kissing her and hugging.

“Mommy! You’re stealing me! Momma needs the loves too!”

Pearl giggles, “Oh how could I forget about your momma… Garneeeettt…” She practically sings Garnet’s name, and she feels the glare with the heat of the sun sinking into her skin.

Garnet trods over, still (mostly) naked, and hugs the two of them with as much love as she can generate before getting ready to face the day, “Momma’s gunna take a shower, you two go eat breakfast.”

“But I wanna give a magic show!”

“After Onyx, after.”

Pearl carries the child into the kitchen, setting her down on the counter (the way Garnet doesn’t allow), and looking at what was made in the kitchen that morning. It’s a mess, with little strawberries bits scattered about, but amidst the torn apart kitchen sits two clean and nice looking plates of breakfast food.

Pearl groans as she hugs their little one, “I love you, you messy human being.”

“I’m not a human! I’m a magician.”

“Did I say human? I’m so sorry.”

The little giggles makes up for all the messes Pearl has to face that day.

Garnet walks in to Pearl eating and watching as what is supposed to be a mix of the two of them performs magic tricks.

“This is Sa-rd-on-yx coming to you live from the best mommy’s mother day ever. How ya’ll doing tonight?”

Well then.


End file.
